Love
Plot Only the two Goodies remaining - Roxas and Lyndsey try to find The others and convince them to return, but Maleficent orders Axel to stop them. Possible Script (Usual Opening theme) (The camera zooms into Goodie HQ where Lyndsey stares at a picture of all the goodies looking happy, as Ventus walks up to her) Roxas: Are you ok? Lyndsey: Look how happy we all are (shows picture) Roxas: We sure had our good times... Lyndsey: Do you think they will ever come back to us? Roxas':' Who knows? Lets see if we can find them first.... (Meanwhile at a school, Lyndsey Duck is seen as a teachers assistant) Teacher: Ok Miss Duck, how about you teach the class? Lyndsey Duck: What me? ok....(stands in front of class) Hi...(kids look at her with a confused look) My name is Lyndsey Duck and i'll be your teacher for the time being (awkardly smiles) So, any questions? Boy: Why are you a duck? Lyndsey Duck: Well...(another kid interupts) Girl: I wish i was a duck! (bell rings) Teacher: Ok children, lunch time (kids run out) Kids aint easy you know Lyndsey Duck; I'll get the hang of it eventually (then sadly sighs) Teacher: Dont worry, Im sure you will. i met my boyfriend through teaching, we trained together Lyndsey Duck: Eh..my boyfriend works in a fast food takeout. He isnt liking it (to Daffy in the fast food resturant) Daffy: (cooking burgers whilst talking in his head) Why am i doing this horrible stinkin job again? Oh yeah..Us Goodies split up, all because all of us wanted to be leader. i blame Tommy for this, dont know why just am Cook: Daffy! those burgers done yet? Daffy; Give em chance, cant you see they are sizzlin? give them those eggs Cook: (cook looks at eggs confused) They aren't cooked? Daffy: So? Cook: I cant give them that! it's raw Daffy: Dont worry, it's fine..i have raww eggs all the time (drinks egg yolks from cup then burps) yummy (cook looks like he's gonna throw up) (While in Villian HQ, around a very dark room the villians sit around a table watching Roxas and Lyndsey on a green glowing orb) Maleficent: I see The Goodies still havent renuited (then smirks) Barney: What if they do? Maleficent: Then it will be my power to prevent that from happening. Axel, go to Goodie HQ and capture the two brats and bring them here (as Axel goes outside) Axel; Why do i always get stuck with the icky jobs? (then walks into dark woods) (back in Goodie HQ) Lyndsey: I wonder what they are up to? Roxas: Not sure...im guessing they have jobs by now? Lyndsey: Maybe (Axel appears through his magical portal) Axel: Hello (Roxas and Lyndsey look at Axel angrily) Roxas: What do you want Axel? Axel; Grouchy much? iv'e been given these icky orders to kidnap he both of you. you’re both coming with me wither you like it or not! Lyndsey: Why? we ain’t The Goodies anymore. why would you want to destroy us now? Axel: You don’t get it do you? you are good, i am bad, i kidnap you...got it memorized